The Pharaoh Sun Princess
by lunar and solar girl
Summary: Naruto goes to Egypt and finds more things the he would expect .. . . *For Rosswen*


Kya! This is a present for Rosswen I hope you'll like it!

Excuse my grammar mistakes /(V)\

…

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, we are now slowly descending to the ground, please put on your seatbelt and stay on your seat chair please" The small microphone stated. And continued to drone on about the safety measures.….

"Naruto come on! We need to go to our seats! "Kyuubi said irritated and knocked on the door to Naruto who was in the small bathroom in the plane.

"Oke Kyuubi-nii! Just give me a minute I'm almost done washing my hands" Naruto said slightly irritated at the crane .

When Naruto was done he went with Kyuubi to their seats.

"Daddy I can't wait to go to the Tombs of Ancient Pharaoh, S.U "Naruto said excited to his father

Namikaze Minato, who chuckeled at his adorable son "Well better sit down sons or else who known what will happen- "

"Daddy don't scare me with your scary stories!" Naruto pouted to his dad who now was laughing at him.

Naruto sulked and looked away and saw in his mirror the dessert. Naruto eyes sparkled he was instantly exited at the exotic view and couldn't wait to explore the Tomb of the mysterious Pharaoh S.U.!

Later.

"What's with this heat man? I can't believe they don't have air conditioners around here! " Kyuubi groaned while he fanned himself, "I swear If the party tonight doesn't have air conditioning I'll go straight back to the hotel , I can't believe were in the dessert looking for the stupid tomb of S.U.V or whatever- "It's S.U brother! I can't believe it how you aren't excited?" Naruto sais confused.

Kyuubi snorted "Well I'm not the one that chose Ancient Egypt as an exam-project and you're lucky too because dad has a business arrangement here or else I wouldn't have come. And I also came along to protect you of your horrible sense of direction, so you that you wouldn't get lost~ " Kyuubi teased his baby bro.

"That's not true Kyuubi-nii!" Naruto said and sulked, turning his back to his big brother.

He ran to his dad who just finished talking to the guide of the newly discovered tomb

"Come Naruto," Minato said "Where going to the tomb now, get your big brother and we'll go,-

"Already here" Kyuubi said and stuck his tong out at Naruto who was slightly fuming.

"Hmp" Naruto said and marched to the entrance of the big pyramid.

As Naruto was about to enter the pyramid a blinking object caught his eye a few inches next to him lay and golden hair ornament it was an exotic flower, a white jasmine with golden leaves .

"Wow it's so pretty" He said "I wonder who could've dropped this?"

Naruto looked around and saw none except for the Guide, Kyuubi and his father approaching. 'How strange' He thought 'None would drop such a beautiful flower, I better ask the guide if he saw anyone with this kind of ornament'.

"Hey mister , do you know if this belongs to anyone?" He asked the guide.

The tour guide shook his head and continued to look at the beautiful ornament and turned it around there were tiny hieroglyphics on it , The tour guide didn't know a lot of hieroglyphics but he did know what these meant and it was strange..

And the weirdest thing that struck through his mind ,was what it said..

~ **To my Beautiful Sun princess, Naruto** ~

He asked Minato "Did your youngest son ever go to Egypt ,sir?" Minato looked at the man strangely and replied "No, never why?"

"Because it belongs to your son sir..." The Tour guide said confused.

"Huh, how can that be possible if my son has never been to Egypt?" Minato said and looked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned and said "Maybe I was here in my dreams dad" and giggled slightly "Well if it's mine can I have it daddy?"

Minato nodded but was still slightly confused.

Naruto cheered and put it in his hair. Minato looked at Kyuubi and whispered in his ear "Kyuubi watch your little brother please, I don't want anything happing to him."

Kyuubi nodded, he also found it a bit weird of the hair ornament that Naruto saw was actually from him.

"I'll keep an eye on him" Kuubi whispered back.

As Naruto entered the pyramid he thought he heard something but shook his mind 'probably some rats or something and shouted to his father and Kyuubi to hurry up.

As they entered and touched the tomb of the dead Pharaoh it they didn't see what was written on the walls were warning signs that read:

Those who DISTURBED the sleep of the Pharaoh will suffer greatly among the wraths of Amuduat and only the pharaohs forgiveness will save them.

Naruto looked at the coffin and smiled softly 'My what a handsome Pharaoh , I wonder how he was like.." He stroked the coffin with sweet tenderness almost as if he was stroking a dear lover..

Naruto stood up and walked around he saw his father discussing something with the tour guide and Kyuubi slightly admiring the hieroglyphics and pictures, he decided to walk to a different direction

"Wow" He said impressed, behind the door of the entrance there lay another door filled with presents and gifts, He entered the door inside, it was even more amazing!

*SLAM*

"Huh?" Naruto said, "What just happened?"

Naruto ran to the door to open it but it was locked "Kyuubi this isn't funny! Open the door please!" Naruto said desperately.

When he hear no answer and tried again to open the door "Please somebody open the door please!"

The figures on the wall were starting to watch him and slowly came of the wall

"WE _warned_ **YOU** young _one_ _**NOW**_ _face_ **the** **WRATE** _OF THE_ _ **Pharoah!"**_

Naruto screamed as the figures came on him…

And closed his eyes…..

. . .

"Are you alright?" Somebody said.

Naruto opened his tearful eyes and saw a man wearing beautiful exotic clothes.

'His face was nicely shaped with a sharp jawline , piercing black eyes with kohl on them and his body wasn't bad to look at also. All in all a handsome man with a funny duckbutt haircut' Naruto thought.

Then man kissed his hand and asked his question again.

Naruto blushed slightly at the gesture "Oh yes I'm fine"

He noticed he was in the man lap and immediately jumped off him "Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to- Uh go , well ummm.." Naruto stuttered nervously in the man presence.

The man smirked "You're such a dobe"

"What! No way I'm not a dobe, Teme!" Naruto said sticking his tong out "And why didn't you open the door earlier, I asked for help-"

It was just then that Naruto realized he wasn't back at the tomb and saw that he was in a big room full with pillows ,foods and other luxurious stuff and asked to the man " Wait, where am I?"

The man amused by his actions said "Well in my room of course, Habib~"

"Huh what do you mean with habib?" Naruto asked still a bit confused where he is right now.

"Habib means lover, one with the sapphire eyes" The man said smiling softly at him, Naruto blushed and answered "But we just met um- What's your name?"

The man chuckled "Well you can just call me Sasuke, and what's your name Habib?"

"Well I'm not called Habib nor dobe , Sasuke-teme but Naruto." Naruto answered playfully when his stomach rumbled.

Naruto flushed red and was embarrassed he didn't eat anything except for peanuts on the plane and he forgot to eat lunch because he was too excited for the trip.

Sasuke smirked "Well it seems someone is hungry"

He stood up and grabbed a handful of grapes on the table , Naruto waited till he came and asked for a bowl.

Sasuke smirked "Why would you need that Habib, when you got me to feed you"

"Sasuke I can feed myself!" Naruto said irritated slightly blushing, "I want to eat quickly and go outside and see if my father and Kyuubi are here!"

"Let me make a deal, if you let me feed you I'll let you go outside" Sauke said

"Deal!" Naruto answered.

"Get on my lap" Sasuke said.

"What! No you only said that- mfmh!"Naruto stopped talking as Sasuke grabbed him and put some grapes in his mouth.

You're too noisy just eat and we'll go outside soon " Sasuke said while he hugged Naruto body, Naruto blushed furiously red and when he was done said a small thank you to Sasuke

Sasuke grinned a little 'I hope you'll stay forever ,Habib'

When Naruto finished eating he went with Sasuke and unconsciously held hands with him.

The more Naruto looked around, the more he realized that he wasn't at the pyramid cause of all the Hieroglyphics and the servants who were all bowing at him and Sasuke,

He wondered 'Is Sasuke such a important person for all of the people to bowing at him, I can better ask..'

"Sasuke who are you exactly?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hn, Isn't that the question I should ask you, dobe" Sasuke smirked and just as Naruto was to insult him back someone interrupted them.

"I see that Little brother's consort has finally arrived" A tall dark man with long hair and two long lines across his face said, "A pity that he won't stay long the name's Itachi ,golden one. Nice to meet you."

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it. Naruto blushed and Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto hand away from Itachi lips,

Sasuke glared at Itachi and said "Go to your fiancée, Itachi he's probably searching for you to go shopping."

At that Itachi paled instantly "Well I better go check how my son is doing see you later, lovebirds."And left in a fast pace seeing Sauke slightly smiling and Naruto blushing while they wre holding hands made him smile a bit

'I hope you won't let him go again brother' Itachi thought and went right, "Sh*t!" Itachi thought when he saw his fiancée standing in the corner tapping his feet on the ground "Why hello there Love of mine I heard there was a big sale on bombs today shall we go together, hmm?"

Itachi sadly nodded his head while his fiancée cheered 'I can't believe I going to do this again-' Itachi thought and was interrupted when his fiancée kissed him on the cheek 'Well only for him and none else except his son ofcourse'

Meanwhile.

Sasuke arrived at the garden with Naruto still holding his hand

"Here outside can you see your father or this 'Kyuubi'" Sasuke said with a bit of jealousy in it,

"Hmm, I don't see Kyuubi-nii or Daddy anywhere" Nauto said sadly,

Sasuke dimmed his jealousy a bit and said "Don't worry I'm here I can always take you back home.."

"Huh what do you mean with taking me back home?!" Naruto exclaimed he was beginning to panic "where am I" "Why am I here?"

Sasuke quickly embraced him and softly answered "Don't worry if you really don't like it here, I'll bring you back home and you came here because I asked the Gods to bring me my soulmate. So don't cry Sun Princess I'll always be there for you"

Narut sniffeled "Do you mean it? Will you really bring me Back home?"

"Yes Habib I'll bring you back home"Sasuke said slightly sad that his love was going away " You're in Ancient Egypt and the preparations we'll be done in one week before"

Naruto nodded, happy that he would be going home in one week but also sad because then he wouldn't see Sasuke anymore because he was in Ancient Egypt . . . . .-

"What! I'm in Ancient Egypt how did this happen" Naruto screamed and shook Sasuke How did I come to Ancient Egypt?"

"Dobe way to ruin the mood and I just explained how you came here" Sasuke said half irritated but also happy that he wasn't feeling that sad anymore.

"Come on dobe we need to go inside it's getting late" Sasuke said and lifted Naruto up bridal style.

"Sasuke let me go!" Naruto squealed and tried struggling but it didn't help only that it made Sasuke hold him tighter, Naruto blushed and hid his face in Sasuke broad chest. While he was doing this Sasuke smirked to himself and when he arrived at his bedroom he put Naruto on his bed and lay down beside him

Naruto still blushing and said "What are you doing in bed with me I thought you have your own bed"

"Well Habib there is only one bed in my bedroom, so I was thinking why not share it?" Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"Fine" Naruto said blushing "But don't come over to my side oke!"

And turned around so he wasn't facing Sasuke in bed anymore he was still blushing and heard "Hnn we'll see" From Sasuke.

Later in the night Naruto found himself wrapped in the arms of Sasuke 'well it isn't that bad' And snuggled deeper in Sasuke arms never noticing Sasuke small smile.

Naruto was becoming very close to Sasuke because of the teasing and hugging, but They days went by so quickly that it already was the last day of Naruto staying in Ancient Egypt….

On the last Day Sasuke went on a night-date with Naruto to see the glowing jasmine flowers of the Nile

"Oh Sasuke this is beautiful" Naruto said while leaning against Sasuke on the blue blanket "I can't believe It's already my last day here, I wish I could stay longer but I need to see my family again I miss my family ,sorry Sasuke"

Naruto cried softly but stopped when Sasuke grabbed his chin and said "Don't worry Habib wherever you are ,I will always be with you write here" and pointed to Naruto heart and kissed him passionately.

Naruto kissed him back and then withdrew, when he saw that the jasmine flowers were starting to glow. He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke at him ,they both smiled and held hands while leaning against each eachother and there hing the unspoken words of

 _~I love you~_

"I will never forget you Sasuke" Naruto said as he was standing in front of the magic door. Sasuke smiled and embraced him "I won't forget you too my Habib"

Itachi was smiling sadly and his fiancée Deidara was crying loudly exclaiming he was going to miss the cute and sweet Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged one last kiss before Naruto went to the door and opend it, Before he thought and turned around to say "No Wait! Sasuke I-"

 **When the door closed…**

NA-

RU-

TO!

*SMACK*

"Wake up! Naruto what were you doing here sleeping on the floor like some weirdo" Kyuubi said

"Huh Kyuubi? Kyuubi!" and Naruto hugged Kyuubi tightly.

Kyuubi hugged him back but was slightly weirded out when he realized something "Come on Naruto we need huury up and to go to the party we've been here for almost an hour! I need to get a shower to wash of all of this sweat and sand, Lets go!"

Kyuubi dragged Naruto when Naruto stoped and said "Oh wait I still need to do something"

And went back to the tomb bowed and whispered "I'm sorry for disturbing the Pharoahs reast I hope he will forgive.." and went outside with his brother

Not noticing a dark figure standing in the corner saying "You already forgiven dobe~"

…..

Naruto sighed as he looked around, Kyuubi was nowhere to be found and his dad was having a conversation with a business partner when someone tapped on his shoulder,

"Excuse me but can I have a dance with you , _Habib~_ " and offered a hand.

Naruto turned around and gaped when he softly smiled and said " Ofcourse my dear teme~" and he took his hand.

 **THE END~**

I don't now but this is the longest story I have ever written I hope you'll like it Rosswen


End file.
